


It's Okay

by TheUltimateMomFriend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (basically accepting anxiety, (it's not shown in detail but I think it should still be a warning), Again, Bittersweet Ending, Bullies, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, but as humans), edit: I CANNOT BELIEVE I FORGOT THE PLATONIC SHIPS TAGS I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF, exam mention, for 2018 secret santas, i just never got around to posting it until now fjsafklasj, implied suicide ideation, o o p s, please tell me if i missed any warnings, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateMomFriend/pseuds/TheUltimateMomFriend
Summary: The word “okay” is one of the most commonly spoken words in the entire American language. Commonly called the average person’s favorite word, “okay”  is an incredibly vague idea to something that one is mentioning. “Okay” can be used in almost any sentence, and is quite a lazy and deflecting way to confess one’s true feelings.Or, at least, that’s what Logan had said, and Roman found it easier to not question him. Anymore.Or OR, several times Roman was told that it was okay, and a few times he said it himself.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PureDiscordHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDiscordHell/gifts).



> So apparently this was harder than I thought it would be? Oops. I still feel like a lot of this story is ooc, sorry. I wanted to make an Africa joke (it's an inside joke, don't ask) but I couldn’t find a place to put it. I have to admit, I feel like I’m taking a risk here, since it’s a different way of writing than I’m used to, but despite this, I hope it turned out okay. Not my best work, but I’m satisfied with the end result. 
> 
> Also, I edited this a tiny bit from the tumblr version, but nothing that big. 
> 
> With that said, enjoy!

The word “okay” is one of the most commonly spoken words in the entire American language. Commonly called the average person’s favorite word, “okay” is an incredibly vague idea to something that one is mentioning. “Okay” can be used in almost any sentence, and is quite a lazy and deflecting way to confess one’s true feelings. 

Or, at least, that’s what Logan had said, and Roman found it easier to not question him. Anymore.

“It’s okay,” is, unsurprisingly, also a common phrase. Rather uncreative, if Roman was to be completely honest, but it works in almost every sentence. Patton seemed to be the one who used it the most, though, but he was at least getting better at not uttering the vague phrase. It wasn’t healthy to constantly put up a persona of positivity all the time, after all.

However, Patton wasn’t the only person he’d ever heard that word from…

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

“It’s okay to be afraid, sweet prince.”

That’s what his mom had told him when he stayed up all night, shaking, because of a thunderstorm that shook the house when he was four. Oh, it was so terribly dreadful, he was sure the whole roof would fly off the walls and he’d be tossed outside in the frightful winds. But he had to remain brave; after all, princes will go through any dangerous danger if it means others will be safe, and he knew he was a prince. Besides, if the roof truly did fly, maybe he would have been able to warn the others before being sucked off into the scarily loud wind. And he’d always dreamed of flying like Peter Pan anyways!

Perhaps the thoughts would have reassured him more if he hadn’t been absolutely terrified of this sort of flight.

So that was how he wound up trembling underneath his covers, as if the thinly woven blankets could protect him from the raging storm outside, not even realizing that the lightning had already passed. It was how he wound up staying like that, even when his mom woke him up for school, or at least would have had he actually gotten sleep. It was how he’d told her, _Mommy, a prince needs to be brave! I’m fine, honest! ___

____

It was how she’d replied, _It’s okay to be afraid, sweet prince. Everyone is scared time to time, even princes are. Trust me, Roman. You were very brave. _At this, she hugged him tightly, which he returned shakily, hands wrapping around her torso. _Although, maybe it would be better if you came to me, or your brother, when you’re scared, okay? After all, sometimes the scariest enemies cannot be conquered alone. _____

______ _ _

It was how he may have never truly gotten over his fear of thunderstorms, but he at least was willing to get help for what he was afraid of instead of hiding and hoping it goes away. He supposed that yes, even princes were allowed to be afraid. You have to be afraid before you can be brave, after all. 

______ _ _

“It’s okay! I’m fine!” 

______ _ _

That’s what Patton had said after he’d gotten hurt trying to save a boy from a pesky group of bullies when Roman was seven. It was clear he was not, in fact, fine, but it was also clear that he wanted the younger boy (he couldn’t have been older than six) to calm down. Personally, Roman didn’t really see why Patton had to rescue the not-damsel yet certainly a person in distress, other than the constant need to do the right thing. Patton really was a godsend.

______ _ _

Roman felt a little bad for being a bit apathetic at the whole situation (except for the part where Patton got hurt; how dare those scoundrels lay a hand on the puffball!), but really, he couldn’t blame himself. He may not have any clue what the boy’s name was, but he knew the child was bad news. After all, this was the same kid who hissed at the teacher when she called on him, despite the fact that he had skipped preschool. Or, at least, that was what the kid’s older brother, Logan Lefs, had told him. 

______ _ _

It seemed the entire family was full of kids who were either apathetic and a nerd or emo and a nerd. They both had skipped at least one grade (or in Logan’s case, two), so he supposed they had that going for them.

______ _ _

Roman almost wanted to talk to Patton about it, that this unnamed boy was possibly dangerous, maybe even a villain, but Patton just looked at him funny. _Kiddo, (’Pat I’m your younger brother not your son-’ ‘Really? Because I’m sure you’re a star!’) I know you don’t understand him yet, but he really is nice! You just need to look past his exterior!' ___

________ _ _ _ _

Roman found it hard to believe that, but he tried. Patton rarely lied to him, after all, and if worst came to worst, he could defend himself and Patton. 

________ _ _ _ _

Oh, and he’d learned through Patton’s repeated attempts to befriend the boy that his name was Virgil. Roman wasn’t sure why or how, given he did not know what this meant, but… somehow, this name felt fitting.

________ _ _ _ _

“You’re… actually okay.”

________ _ _ _ _

That’s what Roman had said to Virgil nearly two years after the two had met. Despite how much the elder had tried, he just couldn’t seem to get along with him. Sure, they had common interests, such as Disney, but their views on those interests were just so different they couldn’t seem to agree on anything. They simply… weren’t compatible. No matter how much Patton wanted them to, it seemed they couldn’t go one day without some sort of conflict and everyone lashing out.

________ _ _ _ _

So imagine Roman’s surprise when it seemed Virgil disappeared off the earth. 

________ _ _ _ _

Roman wasn’t too worried at first, but since everyone seemed to be reacting so heavily to it, they had no other choice than to walk to Logan’s and Virgil’s house and check the Brad Pitt-iful Child’s room (Roman really liked making nicknames for the three, especially Virgil. He later realized that most were fairly hurtful and made an effort to correct it, but the nicknames never truly went away.) It was strange, he decided, that Logan’s and Virgil’s dad didn’t even notice his son was missing. (Logan later confessed that his dad didn’t really care about anything, or at least anything regarding his children. _The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, right? _he had once remarked.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman, in all his creative and imaginative vocabulary of words, most of which he had made up himself, didn’t know how to reply.) 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Because Virgil was the most paranoid human being on earth, or perhaps he just really didn’t want the three getting in, his room was locked. No one was even sure if he was in there, but Logan said that if Virgil would be anywhere, it would be his room. He spent half his time there anyway, though admittedly he had been adventuring outside his dark and dreary room to talk more to the three. Even if he wasn’t there, there may have been some sort of clue of where he was.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Of course, Virgil was probably in his room, considering the loud, rock music that blasted through the door. But it was anyone’s guess, truly.  
It was a tedious, cautious hour. Or, however long it took for them to convince Virgil that he was worth their care and their love. It took even longer to convince Roman that he believed it too. He never really got along with Virgil, and maybe he had needed to take a break from the kid. But it wasn’t until they began telling Virgil exactly why they loved him, exactly why he was needed, that Roman saw too.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He also saw that he had been a huge jerk.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

So, he apologized. Except this time, he didn’t hide behind poetry and flowery language. He kept it short, and said the truth. Little things that he noticed over time, but had been too caught up in his own denial to care. How Virgil always put the others’ safety before his own. How he made sure to compliment Patton (and sometimes Logan) and cheer them up when they needed it. How he had begun being more honest and calm the past few months. How he had been helpful. No, actually helpful. 

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You make us… better. _Seeing Virgil’s soft smile, the look of gratitude, the tug at his lips, made him smile as well.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“…Okay. Yeah, I’ll go.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That’s what Virgil had said when Roman had asked him to go to homecoming with him. If you had gone up to him when he was first meeting Virgil and told him he would fall in love, he’d have told you you were crazy. Then Logan would have probably butted in and prescribe some sort of medication. He had told himself he was crazy, though, so had this reality been true, then he wouldn’t have wanted you to take it personally. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But, still. He was, in fact, in love with Virgil. To some degree. It was difficult to spot at first, and he came up with a plethora of excuses to his feelings. He was sick when he felt a crawling feeling in his stomach; perhaps Virgil had some sort of disease that was extremely contagious? After all, he had described himself feeling constant butterflies in his stomach, maybe it was passable to others? Then there was the burning of his face nearly every time Virgil walked into the room, which was a more difficult thing to ignore. But the beating of his heart and the rush he got when the youngest of the four brushed his hand against Roman’s was inexcusable.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You’d think, really, that the most romantic person in the world would recognize the signs of being in love. You can’t spell romance without Roman, after all. And yet, this took him so long to realize, so long to believe.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

So naturally, he hid it from everyone for six months, three weeks, and four days.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

High-school, however, was when he finally won against the battle for courage. He had been preparing how to ask Virgil, practiced it in the mirror several times, and spent a good few hours looking for flowers-apparently, Virgil’s favorite flowers were vervains-just to ask him (only to throw most of the hard work away by asking him in a McDonald’s stall, but still…)

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil accepted. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Of course, this acceptance was with a lot of hesitation and nearly a minute of just _Uhhhhhhhh _, but he said okay! He’d go! Roman could hardly believe it, and Patton was even more ecstatic than he was-mostly due to the fact that according to Pat, the older brother was pretty much an empath, and could almost feel Roman’s anxiety about the whole thing. Even Logan, who, like Roman, had been making much more of an effort to understand Virgil, seemed excited. Well, as excited as Logan could be.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Homecoming would be around August, and since it was the end of July when he offered, he only had a few weeks to plan the most perfect night ever. Virgil deserved that, didn’t he? Both for how Roman treated him in the past and because if someone managed to truly catch Roman’s interest as a romantic partner for this long, they truly deserved anything he had to offer. And a smaller, but heard part of Roman said he deserved this too. Virgil wouldn’t just leave him; he wasn’t like last homecoming’s date. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The night went by splendidly, and the two planned for a date at Bubba Gump. An odd place for a first date, he knew, but the two enjoyed seafood and nothing was more romantic than a date over the ocean, right?

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One date evolved into two, which evolved into three, which quickly turned into ten, which eventually- Roman didn’t bother to count how many.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(According to Logan, they went on a total of twenty-one in the first two months. It took a whole twenty-three dates for them to become official boyfriends, and Roman was ready to burst from excitement. Unfortunately, Patton seemed to beat him to it. He woke up after a few hours, don’t worry.)

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s okay; I’ll come over.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That’s what Roman said to Virgil over phone when the latter had had a panic attack and needed someone to comfort him. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even though Virgil was one of the smartest people in senior year, it wasn’t uncommon for him to panic about things such as projects and tests. And since their was a humongous, important, complete-it-well-and-you-may-go-to-college-test coming up… well, you get the picture. (Roman honestly felt like he had much more reason to worry than Virgil did, but he had long since learned to have tact in these situations.)

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They had stayed up nearly all night texting (okay, it was only around thirty minutes, but Roman was tired!), but eventually had to go to sleep, or at least try. He scrolled through his texts one last time before laying his head on his pillow, smiling widely at the conversation and how utterly love-struck he was. Cupid must have had really good aim, because he swore the fabled arrow must still be in his heart after all these years.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He must have forgotten to put the phone on silent, because that was how not even an hour later, the beginnings of the Heathers soundtrack began blasting through his phone at full volume. Groaning at the disruption of his beauty sleep and unlocking his phone, he began scrolling to the bottom of the texts.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[11:56 PM]

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **I can’t sleep, my brain is simply too crowded with creative thoughts****

____________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **You awake?****

____________************ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **sorry roman i cant talk right now im looking for my phone****

____________**************** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **Ah, okay****

____________******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[12:02 AM]

____________******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **You’re killing me Virgil. You’re killing your boyfriend.****

____________************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **pfft i cant believe i got you with that****

____________**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **actually yes i can youre actually the most gullible person on this planet****

____________******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[12:03 AM]

____________******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **i cant see or hear you but i can tell you just made your offended princey noises****

____________************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **Well I am certainly offended.****

____________**************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **good****

____________******************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **you did it again didnt you****

____________************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **you dork****

____________**************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **Shifja****

____________******************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **Patton found me****

____________************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **Now he’s very mad that I’m not sleeping****

____________**************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **yeah ive gotten that talk before****

____________******************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **I’ll brb****

____________************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[12:11 AM]

____________************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **Okay so he got mad at me for a few minutes so I told him I’d get off in a few minutes****

____________**************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **he actually is a dad****

____________******************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **We should get some sleep anyways because of the test today****

____________************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **i thought you were too gay for sleep****

____________**************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **I am but I’m also too gay to fail****

____________******************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **alright goodnight****

____________************************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: ** <3****

____________**************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: ** <3****

____________******************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[1:07 AM]

____________******************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Virgil: **hey i knwo you said you werre asleep but can you come ober****

____________************************************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

[1:08 AM]

____________************************************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **What’s wrong?****

____________**************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Roman: **Alright I’m just gonna call you****

____________******************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

When he heard Virgil’s shaky voice, his heart almost broke. Apparently Virgil had been… less than confident in his academic abilities and couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if he failed. Since Logan was still at college, there wasn’t anyone at his house to help calm down. So Roman grabbed his coat and quickly drove over to Virgil’s house. There, he found a trembling Virgil alone on the couch, waiting for him.

____________******************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Hey, hey, darling. Breathe with me. _He implored softly, taking slow, loud breaths for Virgil to follow. It took a few minutes, but eventually Virgil was able to take long gulping breaths of air. He put his head on Roman’s chest and listened to his boyfriend’s heartbeat, feeling the tears dry on his face. They stayed like that for the night, and the younger felt better.__

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ll be okay, right?”

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That’s what he had said to Patton when he and Virgil had been getting into a considerably larger amount of fights than usual. But it was fine, right? Most couples got into arguments from time to time. It was what made them normal and grow closer, right?

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But it seemed that every fight drove the two apart further and further. They had at least one fight per week. Then two. Then they were always fighting. It started off as small things, but it would be the same small things. They would make little comments under their breath, which somehow always escalated into yelling. Then someone would walk out and slam the door behind himself and the next day the two would pretend it didn’t happen. It was a viscous cycle that no one was enjoying.

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Patton said it would be okay, and Roman desperately clung to that hope. They would be okay. They just had to wait it out. They’d be fine. Patton and Logan fought sometimes, and they were about to get engaged. Patton and Logan were fine, so Virgil and Roman would be too.

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They weren’t.

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s not- not gonna be ok-ay, is it.”

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sentence was more like a statement than a question. It had all gotten to be too much, and everyone knew it.

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It wouldn’t work out. Both Roman and Virgil had silently agreed that they needed a break, but they didn’t end it peacefully. And that was how Roman wound up walking to Patton’s house, on the verge of tears after a truly heinous fight. It wasn’t going to be okay. It never would be okay. 

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Patton, it seemed, was the best at calming people down. If he’s said it once, he’s said it a million times, but Roman silently thought Patton was a godsend. Then he voiced his thoughts, and Patton laughed softly.

____________****************************************************************************************************************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You know, kiddo, _Patton said. _Sometimes relationships don’t always work out. Sometimes you think they may, but they don’t. That doesn’t mean you can’t be friends. _____

____________****************************************************************************************************************_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Roman didn’t really want to be friends. Not yet at least.

____________****************************************************************************************************************_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We’ll… we’ll be okay. We’re fine.”

____________****************************************************************************************************************_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It had been years since Roman had last seen Virgil. Sure, they both had a casual conversation at Logan and Patton’s wedding, but that only lasted a few minutes before someone in a yellow and black suit nervously asked Virgil to dance and then he was gone again. Logan said that Virgil was going to move to an apartment soon with his lover, and Roman was happy for him. Patton and Logan had lived together for a while now, and had a child they adopted. For Patton’s last birthday, Roman had gifted him a puppy, which Pat had seemed very excited about. A lot of squealing had occurred that night, and one dog had received more pets than she needed in a lifetime. Logan was less than enthused about it at first, but the adorableness won him over after the first few minutes. 

____________****************************************************************************************************************_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A few months ago, Roman had decided that he, too, should move out. This old, dreary home simply was no fit for him. He decided it would be best to go to an apartment that was only a few minutes away from Patton. He had always enjoyed the city, after all. He’d be getting two new roommates as well, but he didn’t know nor did he care for their names. 

____________****************************************************************************************************************_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Apparently, he realized as he saw Virgil and the man who asked him to dance walking into their new home, he should have.

____________****************************************************************************************************************_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was an extremely awkward meet-up, even more so than at the wedding because now they were alone; now there were no drinks and no dances to distract them from each other. Virgil seemed at a loss for words and the other man (Roman later learned his name was Damien) just seemed confused. There was an uncomfortable silence until Roman took Virgil’s hand in his own and said, _Hey, we’ll… we’ll be okay. We’re fine now, alright? _The love arrow was long gone, but that didn’t mean a new type of love couldn’t form, an old type of love Roman hadn’t felt since before that fateful homecoming day. That was why Virgil and Damien invited Roman (as well as Patton, Logan, and someone Virgil had found at his job at Starbucks named Remy) to their wedding.__

____________****************************************************************************************************************_________ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Roman, like Virgil all those years back, accepted.

____________****************************************************************************************************************_________ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

____________****************************************************************************************************************_________ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The wedding was going to be on the third of June, exactly three years from Logan and Patton’s wedding, exactly three years from when Damien and Virgil first met. It was better than okay. It was a perfect date for a perfect wedding.

____________****************************************************************************************************************_________ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
